In general, the air conditioner is a machine for treating air drawn thereto and supplying the air treated thus to a building or a room for maintaining room air in a comfortable condition. In the air conditioners, there are window type air conditioners and split type air conditioners.
Though identical in view of functions, the window type air conditioner has cooling and heat dissipation functions integrated to one unit for installation of the air conditioner in a recess formed in an wall of a house or in a window frame of the house directly, while the split type air conditioner has a cooling unit installed indoors, and a heat dissipation and compression unit installed outdoors, which are connected with a refrigerant pipeline.
The split type air conditioner is provided with an indoor unit having an indoor heat exchanger and indoor fan, an outdoor unit having a compressor, an outdoor heat exchanger, and an outdoor fan, and the refrigerant pipeline connected between the indoor unit and the outdoor unit.
The air conditioner may be provided with the PCB for controlling different units, such as the compressor and the fan. The PCB may be mounted to the control box.
Since an inside temperature of the control box may rise when the air conditioner is in operation, the air conditioner may have a heat dissipation device mounted thereto for heat dissipation from an inside of the control box.
The heat dissipation device may have a heat sink mounted to the control box for cooling the PCB, external air made to flow by a fan and motor assembly may be guided to the heat sink, and the PCB may be air cooled.